


A Brief Reprieve

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and June stay with Hawke for a day before needing to make a run for it. They discuss the events that lead to their separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a filler piece. It's the in between to going to kirkwall and going home. So if it seems lacking it's because it is. Lol. I of course had to add some smut. I may priodically edit this so it's a better piece.

Anders fell asleep next to his wife, he hadn’t done that in a while. They slept in The Deep Roads, but they took shifts. He spent his shift looking at her, moving her hair from her face. Now, they were on a nice warm bed, naked, sweaty, in need of a bath, but comfortable.

A few hours had passed before Anders awoke. His beloved was still asleep, she could sleep through anything. He sat on the edge of the bed and got dressed He kept looking back at June sleeping peacefully, with a huge smile on her face. He was always amazed at how much she slept like Pounce. He loved watching them sleeping together because they’d always be in the same position.

“I wonder if Pounce is sleeping like this. Well my love, I’m going to have to face Hawke on my own. This would’ve been better with you there.” Anders got up and bent over to kiss her on the forehead.

Anders walked out the door looking back at her once more. He made his way down the stairs and into the parlor where Hawke was sitting at his desk.

“Ugh, hi.” Anders said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Hawke turned around holding the letter Anders gave him. “Anders, what is this mess?”

“Well Hawke, that’s actually a piece of paper, what is a mess is your guest room right now and possibly the bathroom if Bodahn didn’t clean it up.”

“Oh, so now all of a sudden you’re this snarky mage. What happened Anders? Why did you leave Ferelden to come here and why did you come back after reuniting with your wife? There is nothing here for you outside of trouble.”

Anders looked away. “I don’t see where this is any of your business. It was, is…” he amended, “…a private matter between me and my wife. She came to Kirkwall to look for me just as I had arrived in Amaranthine. She got severely injured in the Deep Roads and I came back here. I headed to the Chantry to get her healed. I couldn’t do it here without being spotted. It was supposed to be a quick stop and we’d be headed back to Amaranthine.”

“And yet you find yourself here, in my estate no less. Why?”

“Cullen. June and him got into a screaming match in the middle of the square. For her sake he was going to hide us. They have a history and he still has a degree of respect amongst other things for her.” Anders didn’t like to think that the only reason they were spared was because Cullen still harbored feelings for her, but if that was what saved them, then he’d have to deal. 

“Other things, huh? Well I won’t mention that to anyone, but everyone will find out you’re here. Like I said earlier, I’m sure all of Kirkwall already knows. When I made it home, the look on Cullen’s face. I’ve never seen that man so angry in my life and now I know why. I assume you’ll be leaving once she’s healed.”

“That is our plan. I don’t know how I feel about this place anymore. Leaving it was bittersweet, but on my way home, it felt great to be out of here. When I got home it wasn’t necessarily a warm welcome though. Many people were angry at how I left, I’ve never felt so rejected in my life. My friend, Nathaniel, was understanding, disappointed, maybe angry, but he was more disappointed than anything. Everyone else seemed to want my head on a pike, especially knowing that June left to go find me. If it’s alright with you, I rather not continue on with this conversation.”

“It’s more than fine. It appears to have been an emotionally charged event that you’re still working through. I will let you two stay here, but you have to be a bit quieter.”

“I don’t think June knows how to be quieter.”

“Do what you have to. Gag her or something.”

“Hah, she’d love that.” Anders chuckled.

“I don’t even want to know.” Hawke walked away. 

“Hey, I know it’s a lot to ask of you and if you say no I understand, but are you able to buy us some clothing? I kind of didn’t expect to stay here longer than we had to, or be recognized for that matter. I’ll give you what I have left.” Anders looked at Hawke hoping he’d help him out some more.

“Of course Anders. Do you still want to reek of nobility or will your old attire work out for you?”

“A little of both, for me and her, oh and if you rather not buy her any smalls it’s ok, I prefer her without them.” Anders chuckled.

“This is going to be a very difficult adjustment period, Anders.”

Anders grabs his purse that he left with Bodahn and hands it over to Hawke. Anders hoped that Garrett was good at estimating sizes or they would also need a tailor.

Anders made his way into the kitchen, it was strange for him to be in an estate and not have servants running around to fetch him things. He loved it. He hated being served hand and foot, he was happy that they had jobs to help feed and cloth their families, but it still bothered him. He walked into the pantry and grabbed some bread and dried meats from above the butcher’s block. He felt something push his legs, he looked down and Hawke’s mabari was sitting there waiting for some food.

“Get away dog. This is for me and my master.” he chuckled at his remark.”If she wakes up and doesn’t have food, she’s not a good person. Anders didn’t noticed June leaning against the door jamb, watching him. The dog whined hoping that Anders would just give him one bite.

“No, do you understand that command? Even Barksy is a better listener.”

“It’s because he has a wonderful mother.” June cuts in.

“June, you’re awake.”

“You’re observant.” she mocked him.

“I was just bringing you food, but I assume you know that because you heard my conversation with this beast.”

Hawke’s dog growled at Anders. June grabbed the dog’s attention by whistling to him. He came running to her, licking her hand and jumping up while barking. Anders walked by her and she snatched a piece of bacon giving it to the dog.

“Don’t worry Anders, I wouldn’t have bitten you if you didn’t give me all of this food.”

“Better being safe than sorry.” Anders carried the serving plate to the dining room. He pulled out a chair for June who scoffed at him. 

“Such a gentleman. I rather you not pamper me too much Anders, I may take advantage of it down the line.”

“I’m sure you’ll take advantage of lots of things down the line.” Anders sat down next to her, plucking a few grapes off their stems.

“I met Hawke, he seems nice. He likes to pry though. I think he wasn’t satisfied with whatever you had told him about why you left and what happened. He’ll never find out. It’s no one’s business but our own.” She reaches over and grabs his hand squeezing it in reassurance. 

He watched her eat eagerly, she hadn’t had a decent meal since she was at Amaranthine before leaving, neither of them had. All he had were small meals while at Kirkwall and with The Deep Roads. He wondered how many times he’d have the opportunity to see her like this, relaxed, content and stuffing her face with every edible thing around her.

 

“Why now June? Can’t this wait?” his voice grew louder. 

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. She started to get up, the twisting of her stomach becoming unbearable. He reaches out grabbing her arm.

“Wait. Let’s do this upstairs.”

 

“June, you wanted to talk.” Anders sat next to her placing his hand on her knee. She took his hand in hers, looking at him through her tears. She played with his wedding ring, spinning it around his finger nervously.

“Anders, we never officially talked about it since we’ve reunited. This is a serious issue that we’re skirting. We’ve written plenty of letters, but we don’t know how many of them were actually read. You obviously read my last one. I’m happy you took the package. I’m glad you came looking for me. I didn’t think you would and quite frankly I was not only impatient, but doubtful.”

Anders watched her avoiding eye contact and just figured she was second guessing her decision to be his wife all over again.

“To tell you the truth Anders, I went to The Deep Roads to die. I didn’t think you’d read the letter or open the package. Nathaniel told me how you were when you ran into him, I figured being with me again would be too much for you.”

Anders pulled her in, “No my love, it’s what I wanted, to be with you, but I was a coward. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed of who I had become. My parting words were poisonous how could someone have said that to their wife as she held their dead child in her arms, mourning her loss? I’m ashamed of what I said, who I was. That was a difficult time for us. Neither of us knew what our odds were, we knew nothing until it was too late. I never got to see him and I don’t know if it was for the best or not. For the longest I wondered who he looked like, sometimes I still do, but if I did, then it would be real, then I’d know it wasn’t just a horrible nightmare.” He looked at her wanting to ask, he squeezed her leg tightly.

“I’m sorry for who I was that day. I had no right to treat you the way I did, to say those things to you. You didn’t deserve that, that was our most heartbreaking part of our marriage, we were tested and we failed, we failed the first time, but here we are, ready to start over. I hope to never feel that pain ever again, but the reality is that it may happen again and we have to be strong. We have to deal with it. We have to support each other, we have to remember our vows to each other.” Anders could feel her tears drop onto his shirt.

“I forgive you June. Any anger I had at that moment subsided relatively quickly, but I was still hurt. I wanted to give you your space, at the same time I genuinely thought you wanted me out, for good. I never had a relationship, all my encounters were casual, all I knew was run. So I did what I do best, I ran, and Maker I ran far and fast. I’m a fool for leaving your side, and a bigger fool for taking so long to return to it.”

June pulled away from him so as to look into his eyes. She caressed his face gently, “I think it’s safe to say we both have forgiven each other for our foul behavior that day. And I think it’s fair to say that we love each other very much. I belong with you Anders, always by your side.”

“You’re right, I own you. You belong to me.” Anders chuckled involuntarily at his ill timed joke.

“You’re an idiot.” June cracked a smile.

They were one of a kind, they knew when it was a good time to cut in and cheer each other up. The conversation was a serious one, one that could’ve made or broken their marriage. It saved their marriage and they were glad, and I minor joke was a welcomed change.

Anders pulled her back in and kissed her. This time their lips weren’t cracked, this time their lips were soft. 

“I never got a chance to ask you earlier, but how is your shoulder?”

“It’s great, in fact I forgot about it until you just mentioned it. You did a wonderful job my dear.”

“I just have a cooperative patient.” Anders ran his thumb across the nape of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

“We should really bathe.” June ceased his advances.

“Makes no sense to bathe, if we’re just going to get dirty all over again.” Anders whispered in her ear.

“I don’t care. It’s better than still smelling like The Deep Roads.” 

Anders had to agree with her, they both were relatively dirty, but he just didn’t want to leave the room.

“You go ahead, I have some things to grab before heading down.” June walked towards the armoire in the room. Anders watched her swaying to her own humming. She opened the doors and she went through all the clothing in there.

“Making yourself at home I see.” Anders chuckled as she jumped almost falling into the armoire.

“Anders! Maker, I thought you had already left.”

“And miss this? I don’t want to let you out of my sight. Ever.” 

The two headed down to the wash room and Anders prepared them a bath. He wasn’t going to get Bodahn to do it. He somehow didn’t feel right doing so, maybe because June told him to address Anders as Arl. 

“Honestly June, why did you have to tell him to start calling me Arl?”

“Hmm, maybe because you started it.”

“Point taken.”

June stood in the middle of the room watching Anders get undressed. Her breath quickened. No matter how many times she sees his surprisingly chiseled body she’d blush. She supposed his physique had a lot to do with the fact that he was doing more fighting. She walked up from behind him and ran her fingers done his spine listening to his breath catch. His body tensed, his muscles tightened, his ass clenched. She moved her hands around his waist and let them slide further down. She could feel his hard member, she wraps her hand around it, gently stroking it. She could feel his body get warmer, she smiled pressing her lips on his back. 

“I love you Anders.” The words sent a shiver through his body. She couldn’t see it but he wore a satisfied grin on his face. 

“This is unfair, love. I can’t get to you.” Anders complained.

June grumbles a bit and lets go of his cock, but feels his hand grab her.

“I never told you to stop.”

“I had other plans apostate.” she pulled her hand back. Anders jokingly hissed at her words.

She stepped back and grabbed his ass with both hands, laughing at him as he jumped. When he turned she was already removing her clothes. Anders grew impatient and started to assist her. She playfully fought him off, but before she could stop him she felt her breast band fall to her feet.

“Oh you naughty mage.” She looked down at the breast band.

“You’re not so innocent yourself, Arlessa.”

June hopped on one foot as she began to remove her smalls in an attempt to get past him. When she was free of her constraints she charged at him and pushed him into the tub. He fell back in as she giggled in delight. Water splashed all over the floor, making it a dangerous trek to the tub. She walked over to the tub smiling at him.  
“I’m sorry Anders. I…” 

His hand grips her arm as her pulls her into the tub with him. She shrieked as she fell in the tub.

“I should’ve known better.”

“You should’ve. I think you just have a blindside when it comes to blonde apostates.”

“I think there is more water outside of the tub than inside.”

Anders pulled her in, “I don’t care. I just want you in here with me.” He pressed his lips against hers. “I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

“You won’t.” June says pulling away.

“Can you promise that? Can you promise that I will never lose you again?” Anders looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes. He was searching for a promise that she knew she couldn’t make. She was realistic, she knew their odds, whether in Kirkwall or anywhere else. 

“Anders, that is a big promise. I cannot make such a promise to you. I can only promise you that I’ll love you until the very end.”

“That’s not good enough.” Anders grabs her head, pulling her in for another kiss. “But it will do for now.” Anders cracked a smile hoping it was enough to hide his disappointment. 

June knew what he was thinking, she could read him better than he thought she could. Just because they had been apart for three years didn’t mean that she lost her touch. She accepts his kiss, the kiss relaxed him, it relaxed both of them. June reached behind him grabbing some soap and a wash cloth. 

“Should we get started?” June smiled at Anders as he grabs the wash cloth from her kissing her lips. “Mmmm” her hands started to travel down his chest towards his member. 

“Bath first, June.

“You’re no fun.” June pouted.

“You’re the one who suggested the bath.” 

Their potentially romantic bath time was ruined due to constant water changes. Neither of them expected to be as dirty as they were, but soon they were clean enough to just relax in the tub. June found herself on top of her husband again. He leaned over kissing him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Everything was sweet and innocent, but that wasn’t going to last long, it never did.

“I think it’s about time we get out of the tub.” Anders stood up and poured some clean water from an adjacent bucket over him to get any soap off of him. The water slid off his body smoothly. June stared up at Anders, whose eyes were closed as the water poured over his head. June took the opportunity to lick around his waist. Anders drops the bucket on the ground.  
“Maker.”

June looks up at him, watching him close his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure. She nips at his hips, kissing her way down to his now erect cock.

“Mmmm, my husband is ready for me.”

“He may be.” Anders played coy.

June took him into her mouth feeling him shudder. She swirled her tongue around his member as she sucked him off. She enjoyed having her lips surround his cock, she loved his taste. She felt his hand press on the back of her head, guiding her. He gently rolled his hips, watching her take him deeper into her mouth.

“June. Keep going.”

She giggled a bit thinking of how foolish she thought he was for even saying that. She wasn’t planning on stopping until he reached his apex of or until he asked her to. She moved her head back and forth as she pumped him. His knees trembled with every flick of her tongue on the head of his cock. She traced his head and his shaft with her tongue, moaning as she went.

“I’m going to come June.” 

“Mmhmm.” she felt his cock twitch in her as he released his seed into her mouth. She keep going until he stopped her because he was too sensitive. She sat back watching him attempt to compose himself.

“I’m going to have to owe you one, my love.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” June stood up and let Anders pour water over her head. She steps out of the tub steadying herself on Anders’ arm. Even with his help, she managed to slip and fall over. Anders grabbed her arm before she made contact with the floor, and held her close to him as if he was protecting her from danger.

“Anders, I’m fine. I just slipped.” She gave his nose a quick peck before grabbing her towel and drying herself off.

“Why don’t you forgo the small clothes today, and the breastband?” Anders questioned.

June smiled at him, hesitating a bit before putting on her undergarments. “I need them, at least for today.”

“Hawke is going to kill us for messing up his bathroom again.” Anders looked back at the tub and floor.

“I’ll get Bodahn to clean up before your best friend comes back.” June teased.

“Ugh, we’re barely friends.” Anders grumbled.

“Hey, he likes you enough to let us stay here. You really don’t trust anyone, do you?” June frowned thinking about his past at Kinloch Hold. She couldn’t blame him though, he had a terrible past at the Circle. He never told her his real name, but she knew it. He knew she knew it, but he never came out to tell her. He trusted her enough to want to spend his whole life with her, to know that she’d keep any of his secrets. She never pressed the issue, in fact as far as she was concerned he was always Anders. Knowing him by his nickname for so long, she had come to see his birth name as sort of an intruder.

“I trust you.”

“Let’s go and whether or not you want to admit it, Hawke is a friend. He’s no Nathaniel, I give you that, but he’s a good man who has opened his home to us.”

“You’re right my love. Speaking of which he should be back by now with our clothes.”

“You had him buy our clothes? Maker’s breath I don’t even know what his stye is. What if I end up looking Orlesian?”

“Nah, Orlesians stick out like a sore thumb here. You’d be more inconspicuous wearing a huge sign telling people that you’re the Hero of Ferelden.”

The two sat on the steps leading to the guest room when the front door burst open.

“Where are they?” the voice asked Bodahn.

“They’re on the steps Master Hawke.” Bodahn pointed at them.

“You guys have to leave. Meredith is on her way here. Someone told her about the encounter June and Cullen had in the courtyard. She wants to meet the Hero of Ferelden, so unless you want to have tea with her I suggest you make a run for it my Lady.” Hawke throws the bag at Anders. “Go.”

“We won’t make it out of here in time.” Anders dropped the bag.

“There is a passageway in the basement, it will lead to your old clinic. You don’t have to go there, but you can’t stay here. Please. Go.”  
June looked at Anders worried waiting for him to make his move. 

“We’re going. Thank you Hawke, I’ll send for my stuff once I get back home.” Anders grabs June by the arm and takes off. 

“Garrett?”

“Yes, my Lady?”

“I’m sorry for the mess in the wash room.”

“What?! Again?” Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose.

They made it to the entrance of the basement, their chests heaved as they struggled to breathe. 

“Anders, I left my coin purse. How are we going to afford passage back to Kirkwall?”

“I may know someone. Just promise to be discreet this time.” Anders grabbed her hand worried she’d be taken from him.

“Yes, I promise.” 

Anders smiled at her sweet response. They entered the little hallway before the stairway to the basement and stripped out of their robes and dressed themselves in the clothes Hawke purchased them.

“Are you serious?” Anders looks inside the sack.

“What is it?” June looks over at him and sees he’s holding up an Orlesian outfit. She chuckled thinking about their previous conversation.

“This has to be a joke.” Anders muttered going through the sack. He threw June some of her clothes, which were clearly better than his. “This is ridiculous, we will stand out in Darktown. The only thing we had to fit in is back at his place."

"I can sneak back." June said.

"No, you'll be caught. June please, you don't understand how crucial it is to stay out of her hair."

"Then what Anders?! We walk into Darktown in our robes? I don't even have any small clothes. Would you rather I go into Darktown naked?" June tried her best to not raise her voice. "You said it, we'd stand out."

"There is a way. I'm going to have to go in my robes and at least some trousers." Anders went through the sack hoping to find some plain pants. He pulled out some brown ones and put them on. June started to fidget, jumping every time she heard a sound. "I have to go on my own June. I'm sorry."

"No! I didn't spend almost two weeks on a ship to come and get you for you to leave again when Meredith is searching for us. No, I won't allow it.

"You're so damn stubborn June. You can come with me, but please keep your eyes to yourself. Everyone here can recognize an outsider, and to be honest June, we smell to nice to be native to the area."

"But our clothes." June reminded him.

"I'm hoping that Hawke never cleared out the basement. There was a lot of crates when he first moved in. Lots of old belongings." The walked down the stairs heading to the basement. There were crates piled on top of each other, some broken on the floor. 

"Do we even have time to go through all of these?" June asked panicked.

"It doesn't matter June, let's just do it." Each of them went into any open crate they could find.

"I found something." June calls out to Anders. The box was labeled "Charity", and inside was exactly the charity they needed. The clothes were ill fitting and smelled of mold, this was the only time the clothes would ever be called perfect.

"I'm going to have to buy smalls as soon as possible because there is no way I'm wearing these." June holds up some moth eaten smalls.

Once dressed the couple make it out of the basement and emerged in Darktown. June couldn't help it, she looked at her surroundings. She was saddened to see a place in such a condition. She clamped down hard on his hand, she did that when she wanted to do something but couldn't. She was fighting the urge to say or do something that would reveal their identities. She could see why Anders felt the need to stay and help everyone, seeing all those lost and hurt souls made her love him more. He had helped so many of these people. How many of those little kids did he help deliver, help cure or how many of those adults did he help live a little bit longer so they could be with their kids? 

"I love you Anders."

"Huh? What was that for?" he whispered.

"You're a great man for staying her for as long as you did and help as many as you could."

"I wanted to help everyone. I still do. Walking around here reminds me of how horrible a place this is. Not Darktown itself, but Kirkwall. It's a disgusting place. I hate this city." Anders continued to lead her through alleys and side streets until the reached a set of stairs leading up to another part of the city. They had lucked out that no one had even looked twice at them. Anders knew how to look like he belonged, because for three years he did. It was a short walk before the reached The Hanged Man, Kirkwall's little hole in the wall. June expected the tavern to go silent the moment they walked in, but she was thrilled that it was business as usual. Anders had her sit down at a table near the fireplace. At the far end of the table was a dwarf telling stories, June tried to listen but she wasn't close enough. He saw Anders approach the bar and talk to someone. She couldn't make out who it was, but it didn't matter because she was more interested in the story taking place. She stood up to move closer when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"June, don't. Enough people know we're here, we don't need him knowing."

"Who is he?" June asked, looking over at the dwarf.

"Varric Tethras, the great author."

"So, did you get what you came here for?" June asked still looking at Varric.

"Yes, I did. Let's go before I'm recognized."

They made it out and it was another series of alleys, winding streets and stairs. They made it to the docks and never had she been so happy to see the Waking Sea as she was that very moment. Anders walked up to a man and they talked for a bit before Anders was led into the ship. June panicked, she wasn't sure what was going on and if that man was to be trusted, so against her best judgement she followed. She started walking up the ramp when Anders exited with a woman. June stared at her, her face was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Why couldn't she place it? Anders walked back towards June with a frown on his face. 

"Why couldn't you stay back, my love?"

"I was afraid you were going to get ambushed or something."

"It's ok, I was just talking to an old acquaintance of mine. She's the captain of the ship." And with Anders' words June suddenly remembered who the woman was. 

"Isabela?" June asked.

"Yes. How do you know Isabela?" Anders asked almost afraid of the answer, but almost curious enough to hope for details later.

"I met her in Denerim. Zevran introduced us, and before you say anything, nothing happened."

"Okay. Well she said she'd take us back home, but she wanted to see the woman that I left Kirkwall for. I'm surprised Hawke didn't say anything to her, but I suppose she'll find out now."

They walked into the ship and were greeted by Isabella. "Is this her, Anders? The woman you left us for, the woman that woke up all of Hightown from what I hear." _Man, does everyone know about that?_ June thought to herself. "Let me see your gorgeous face. You must be gorgeous if Anders left Kirkwall for you."

"Isabela shut up." Anders didn't want to remember his time in this place anymore than he had to. 

June looked up at Isabela with a huge smile on her face. "Isabela, I'm glad to see you again."

Isabela backed up in shock. "The Hero of Ferelden? She's your wife?! How did you ever convince this poor woman to marry you?"

"He's got his ways." June winked at him, making his whole body shiver. Her smirk killed him, he knew he wasn't going to make the almost two week journey on the ship without making some noise and hopefully they weren't going to be thrown over board because of it.

"I'm sure he does have his ways. A tall man like Anders must have a few perks. He has to if you're going to put up with his grumpy attitude all the time."

"He's never been grumpy around me. He wasn't that man when I met him. He's not that man now." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, I get it. He was gone from his wife for too long and it changed him. Well Anders, you get to spend as much time as you want with her in these two weeks. I better see a smile on both of your faces, treat every night like it's your last." Isabela watched them as june tightened her grip on his hand. She was going to miss picking on Anders, but she was happy to see him reunited with the love of his life. It was nice to see this different side of Anders, this whole time she just thought he was always so gloomy, but now knowing who he left behind, it made a lot more sense. She showed them to their quarters and left them alone to do whatever it was that they did.


End file.
